Abyss (KOB)
Abyss Abyss ''(also known as Purgatory)'' is a Caster Type, Lost Magic created by Paracelsus. Unlike most Caster Type spells, Abyss is not confined to a single Element, rather it's composed of the fore core Elements: Water, Earth, Wind and Fire or any of there child Elements (Like Ice descends from Water and Lightning from Wind, though it takes a vast amount of talent to do so) then infusing the elements with the darkness inside them to make the more potent and destructive, so much so that the caster is guaranteed certain death without complete mastery over the spell, which still has a chance to inflict damage upon them. Though powerful, this magic, like all others, has it's weaknesses. One, because of the magic's unique properties, a user of this magic cannot learn alternate forms of elemental magic (like Ice-Make or Fire Dragon Slayer) or learn advanced spells. Also, it makes learning non-elemental magic incredibly hard. Another is that one must have full mastery over each element before casting an Abyss spell, not just one of the elements, as well as full mastery over the darkness in one's heart. One must be wary of casting too many spells as even the most basic spells require a considerable amount of magical energy. If one does cast an Abyss spell with insufficient magical power, then the spell will take a heavy drain on the caster's life force instead (The amount used to in a Tier 1 spell equivalent to three years) with the exception of the magic's creator, whose life force is ineligible for this magic. And each spell takes a large amount of concentration and magical control, making the actual act of casting the spell lengthy and careful. A premature Abyss spell will always attack every living thing with it's vicinity, caster included. To counteract this and to increase the power of their attacks, the caster will combine two or more Elements into a single attack. Though much stronger than basic spells, they become that much more dangerous with each element added with the magic's greatest spell, the true form of Abyss Break, having a near impossibility to use the attack without disintegrate the caster. Due to the malevolent nature of the magic, Slayers cannot consume elements from this school without becoming poisoned as it has darkness within it (Except in one case) and makes controlling the elements produced very hard to control except by those with a great amount of experience. Also, by it's very nature, pure-hearted mages cannot learn this magic. It seems to have a spiritual effect as the magic degrades the worth of the user's life with each spell used. Because of this factor, spells that control a person or that can directly kill a person are unable to do so against a user of this magic, but spells that can heal or reinforce one's skills do not work on a user, as both magic's regard them as 'worthless.' Spells The spells are divided into four levels, or tiers, representing the difficulty and number of Elements in each spell. Tier 1: * Abyss Torrent-The caster calls upon the element of Water, firing a several waves of dark water at their opponent(s). * Abyss Rockslide-The caster calls upon the element of Earth, causing a rain of dark stones to fall upon their opponent(s) or around themselves as a shield . * Abyss Whirlwind-The caster calls upon the element of Wind, sending a twister of dark air at their opponent(s) or deflect physical projectiles. * Abyss Inferno-The caster calls upon the element of Fire, blasting the with a dark fireball. He can also cast the spell around him as a twister to block spells and damage their opponent(s). * Abyss Frost-The caster calls upon the child Element of Ice through the parent Element of Water, blasting their opponent with a shot of dark ice. * Abyss Shock-The caster draws upon the child Element of Lightning through the parent Element of Wind, blasting their opponent with a bolt of dark lightning. Tier 2: * Abyss Twister-'''Combining the elements of Water and Wind, the caster fires a cyclone of clouds at their opponent(s). * '''Abyss Mudslide-'''Combining the elements of Earth and Water, the caster sends a wave of dark mud at their opponent(s). * '''Abyss Sandstorm-Combining the elements of Earth and Wind, the caster unleashes a dark sandstorm. * Abyss Blizzard-Combining the elements of Frost and Wind, the caster hits their opponent with a gust of freezing dark wind. * Abyss Arctic-Combining the elements of Frost and Water, the caster blasts their opponent with a shot of dark icy water. *'Abyss Eruption'-Combining the Elements of Fire and Earth, the caster hits their opponent with a blast or dark lava. * Abyss Firestorm-Combining the Elements of Fire and Wind, the caster blows their opponent with a gust of hot, dark wind. Tier 3: * Abyss Hurricane-'''Merging the Wind, Water and Lightning Elements, The caster fires a cyclone of pitch-black storming clouds at their opponent. Tier 4: * '''Abyss Break-Combining all four core Elements, the caster unleashes a giant dark blast whose destructive power depends on the size of the spell. ** Divinty's Bane: Abyss Break-The true form of Abyss Break, cast by simultaneously using the four base Abyss spells (Torrent, Rock slide, Whirlwind and Inferno), creating a much more powerful spell. The drawback is that, without a Second Origin, the spell's massive power requirement will consume the caster's life force. Trivia * This magic is much like the Contradictory Curse as both tie into the user's mental state, with the Curse killing those around them and Abyss magic becoming less controllable as the user descends into darkness.